Christmas Carols
by HMS Siren
Summary: A catch-all variety of Chistmassy one-shots to warm your heart during the holiday season. Includes a motley gathering of goodness and maybe a recipe or two. [Chapter 2: Sleigh Ride]
1. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Another Tumblr influenced thing. This will probably be a three-shot that'll close once the holiday season is over. I'll probably reopen it again Christmas 2018.**

* * *

The rattling of a drum set's cymbal, the muted strumming of a bass, and the gentle piano music resonated in the room, filling it with the sweet sound of jazz music. Elegant baubles and dim lights hung over ahead and on the pine-scented Christmas tree in the corner. The welcoming smells of eggnog, cinnamon, and fire smoke brought in plenty of customers. Behind the bar of the quiet place stood one Yukio Okumura, who was cleaning out a cider mug and grumbling bitterly.

"This is so stupid," He muttered, glaring at the mug.

"Uh, oh," Shura, who was accompanying him on this holiday-themed mission, trilled at him tauntingly. "That doesn't sound Christmasy. Don't tell me yer gonna be a grumpy Mr. Grinch."

Yukio bit his tongue to keep back a vulgar phrase. He placed the mug next to the gleaming tower that had already accumulated despite the few hours the place had been open. It wasn't exactly easy to smile when he, who was underage, was working in a bar-café of some sort while wearing an incredibly uncomfortable waistcoat made out of red silk. He'd heard his brother say it countless times, red was not his color.

"Oh, what's with that face, scaredy?" Shura teased some more, poking his cheek. "Ya really aren't up for this?"

"I'm fourteen," He whispered hastily, trying his best to ignore the suspicious glance a man tossed him as he walked by. "So, no. I really am not up for this. There are going to be drunks stumbling in here God knows when and I don't want to have to be the one to break up a bar fight."

"Yer being ridiculous," Said Shura, turning back to serve an orange juice (alcohol, all of it, Yukio was sure. Every single drink.) to a consumer. "This really isn't that bad. We just have to catch the guy without making a fuss and turn 'im over to the Order for a quarantined exorcism. Keep it sweet, four-eyes. It'll all be over soon." Shura paused, waiting for a response. "Speakin' o' which, I see 'im again."

Yukio's eyes immediately shot up and scanned the toned bar. Lo and behold Shura was right, there was the supposed target demon luring another hazed civilian to the back room. "He's got another one." Shura bit her plump lip. "Waddaya think he's doing?"

"I couldn't say," Yukio said as he observed as cleverly as possible. When the "manager" disappeared with the victim, he sighed again. "Dammit."

"Also, that's the eighth time I've spotted him today in comparison to your four," Shura pointed out mockingly. "That's another point for me."

"Dammit," That being the second time Yukio had cursed that day, Shura strode away giggling.

"Stay out of trouble, I'm gonna go do karaoke again."

Yukio groused sourly as he marked down another point on a nearby pen pad. "Hate this, I hate this. Oh, God what would dad say if he saw me like this?"

"I'd say you need to lighten up."

Yukio yelped and jumped as Shirō approached the bar and seated himself lazily on a stool.

"Dad," Yukio hissed, keeping close to both the counter and the floor thanks to some kind of instinct he'd developed after spending too much time with his twin. The Instinctual Parental Embarrassment reflex, Rin had called. It was stupid but the more Yukio thought about it, the more probable it seemed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm supervising,"

Yukio immediately relaxed upon hearing those words, which were code for 'since it's you and Shura on this mission, Mephisto made a bet that you two snarling idiots were gonna be butting heads and stirring up trouble the entire time so they sent me down here as back up in case the main baddie receives an extreme probability of escaping.'

Yukio didn't blame his bosses, they were right to suspicious, especially since Shura's record time of trouble caused upon arriving on a scene was thirty seconds exactly. It was incredible how the both of them combined managed to last two and a half hours.

"Oh, wonderful."

"Hey, don't give me that tone of voice," Fujimoto chastised as he leaned back against the counter. "You really should lighten up. I mean, what song is she on?"

"Three," Yukio answered, placing his head in his hands in a mild form of humiliation. He didn't even know why he was ashamed, Shura had a surprisingly pleasant singing voice. It was nice on the ears. "And they've all been one-sided duets."

"Don't you think those are subtle jabs at wanting a singing partner?" Shirō asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She hasn't been subtle," Yukio corrected. "She outright asked me to sing with her."

"Then why don'tcha?"

"Because I don't sing."

"Now that's just a straight up lie, ain't it kiddo?" Shirō righted himself, facing his son with a knowing smile. It was the smile that told Yukio he better walk away and find someone else to serve before all hell broke loose. It usually did whenever Shura and his father were around. "You sing with Rin."

"That's different," Yukio stressed. "That's Rin. And we don't sing random Christmas songs, we know all the parts to Hallelujah from Handel's Messiah and Victoria's O Magnum Mysterium. Not… this."

"So you've never sung those crappy pop songs from the radio with him?"

"Also different."

"How so?"

"Because it's Rin."

"You know, I still think you're being ridiculous." Jeez, people just kept sneaking up on him today, weren't they? When did Shura even finish her song? "Seriously take a chill pill, sing a song with me. The audience would get a kick out of a duet."

"Not happening," Yukio snapped with a glare. It was only then he noticed how nicely Shura's glittery dress, despite how un-work-like than anything he'd ever seen, fit her. The long sleeves were embroidered with snowflake patterns and the tight skirt fell just above her knees. Red was Shura's color, no doubt about it. "I don't like bringing attention to myself."

"So it's a confidence issue." Shura surmised as she whipped up a fruity concoction. Vodka is still vodka, no matter how sickly sweet, sounds like something Lewin Light would say. It wasn't comforting. "A'right, here's the deal, four-eyes. Ya gotta loosen up, especially for this job. Lookin' stiff is gonna give us away, meaning: don't be so tightly strung. You wanna catch the guy, draw off all suspicion." Shura shook the cocktail shaker rigorously before pulling aside a cup and pouring in the thick, orange cream.

"What. Is that?" Yukio asked in horror. Knowing Shura is wasn't good.

"This, my friend, is a Kirigakure Special: Vodka Sunset. It's like a sunrise but orange juice based, mixed with a tablespoon of sweet cream, some candied cherries, on the rocks," Shura explained. She took a few sips from the rim before placing it back on the counter. "I've got a little advice for you, scaredy. When you got the jitters and need to loosen up. Inhale deeply, take a swig, and say 'screw it.'" With that, Shura threw back another couple sips and left the half-empty glass on the counter. Her curvy frame swayed as she made her way up to the stage again, drunkards cheering her on.

"You know, she's right."

"Don't encourage her, father. "

"For real, take a look at her," Shirō said, gesturing up to Shura, who was picking out a song on the karaoke machine. Yukio couldn't help but notice how she stood out, how striking she was in comparison to your everyday average joe. He hated her because of it and he didn't even have a good reason. "She's having the time of her life, which is what you should be doing. Live like you've got nothing to lose, have fun some with it."

"Is it so bad that I don't want to be paid attention to?"

"Not at all. But you should still get the life experience."

Yukio exhaled defeatedly, eyes landing on the drink in front of him. Shura was taking requests now and it was beginning to, no scratch that, it was ridiculous. Embarrassing, almost.

"Fine," Yukio conceded, shot Father Fujimoto one more glare, and took the last couple swigs of the orange juice. He may have slammed it back on the table a little too hard but at least it didn't crack. He then left the bar, paying no mind to his father's gentle smile.

He tried not to swagger as he selected a song from the karaoke machine. Shura made a face as she heard the first beginning notes. Yukio was careful as he brought Shura into a waltz position. For a moment she paused, taking in how professional and calm Yukio seemed. By God, scaredy knew how to dance, what a treat.

"Really? Baby, It's Cold Outside?" She inquired in a mix of amusement and disapproval as she swayed back and forth with him.

Yukio leaned in with a smirk. "You know this is my favorite holiday song. The historical context is a curious study too. If I'm going to sing with you, I get to pick the song."

Shura chuckled, shaking her head as if to say 'alright, I'll play along.'

"I really can't stay…" Shura sang softly.

"…Baby, it's cold outside." Yukio followed up.

She tried not to snort during her next line. It shouldn't have come as a shock to her that Yukio was a good singer, he was a Catholic choir boy.

"I got to go 'way…"

"…But baby, it's cold outside."

"This evening has been…"

"…Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"So very nice…"

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

Shura pulled away at that, dancing just out of reach so she could stand in the middle of the stage and swing her hips a little bit. She sent Yukio a mischievous grin and bat her eyelashes flirtatiously. Sometimes, it seemed it was a little too easy to forget that Yukio was a kid.

"My mother will start to worry…"

"…Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

"My father will be pacing the floor…"

"…Listen to the fireplace roar."

"So really, I'd better scurry…"

"…Beautiful, please don't hurry."

"Well, maybe just a half drink more…"

"Put some records on while I pour-"

Yukio was like grace as spun Shura, who flowed with the movement and landed her back against his warm chest. Yukio was tall and limber, perhaps a little too much for a teenager. If what Shirō had told her about Yukio's innate ability to attract people like moths to a light, then she knew it'd be easy for him to snag a girlfriend if he so wanted one. Except, he usually didn't care. Not that she blamed him.

"The neighbors might think,"

"Baby, it's bad out there,"

"Say, was that a wink?"

"No cabs to be had out there,"

If Shura was gonna get away with one thing during this duet, it would be so the song sounded less sexual. At least for Yukio's sake, even if he was buzzing to the core with her homemade Vodka Sunset.

"My sister will be suspicious…"

"Gosh, your lips look delicious…"

"My brother will be there at the door…"

"Waves upon the tropical shore…"

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious…"

"Gosh, your lips are delicious…"

"Well, maybe just another dance more-"

"…Never such a blizzard before."

Shura hated snow and she loathed the cold with the passion of a thousand suns (which was still somehow not hot enough to melt the ice). So perhaps the irony was that she did want to stay inside a little bit more, despite the haze she was falling into. She knew it was the demon she and Yukio were supposed to be catching but she'd enjoy the high while it lasted.

"I've gotta get home…"

"…But baby you'll freeze out there."

"Say, lend me your coat…"

"…It's up to your knees out there."

"You've really been grand…"

"…I thrill when you touch my hand."

"But don't you see?"

"…How can you do this to me?

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow…"

"…Think of my lifelong sorrow."

"At least there will be plenty implied…"

"…If you got pneumonia and died."

Shura didn't want to be singing this song forever, so she was glad it only lasted three minutes and that the ending note had them harmonizing—a guilty pleasure she dares entertain.

"I really can't stay…"

"…Get over the old out."

"Baby, it's cold… Baby, it's cold outside~"

Shura fell into a dip as Yukio held her- one hand on the small of her back the other curling around her fingers. The audience around them clapped and whistled, even when Shura pulled her phone out for a glance at a new message from headquarters. She extracted herself from Yukio's form and grabbed his tie, yanking him behind the curtains.

"Come on, big guy, let's have some fun."

Yukio didn't get a chance to protest even at the lewd wolf-whistling and calls of "GET SOME" ringing in his ears. He stumbled backstage once they were alone, the darkness falling over them like a comforting blanket. He was about to snap at Shura for doing something with subtle implications when she did something rare. She apologized, whilst waving her phone around.

"Sorry about that four-eyes, but I got a call from HQ," She paused, waiting for the rightful complaints to come spilling out. But it seemed they had died on Yukio's lips. "We got permission to move in on the suspect. You ready to move?"

Yukio nodded. Shura smiled. It was that same determined feeling they got when the end was near. When the climax was approaching. If it were to happen, let it be. At least Yukio was able to relax a bit before the inevitable bloodbath. Hell, this is why red wasn't Yukio's color. He wore it too frequently for it to be comfortable.


	2. Sleigh Ride

**A/N:**

 **Hails: I certainly took a year to get this Christmas one-shot out. Oh, well. Hope you all like RinShi! I've never written about them before, shocker!**

* * *

There were two things Rin had learned in the past five years.

One, he was absolutely clueless about what girls wanted.

Two, _**Yukio**_ was absolutely clueless about what girls wanted and no one should ever ask him for romantic advice.

Rin put his head in his hands and let out a helpless groan.

"Okay, so… _maybe_ it's not the best idea ever."

"No shit, Yukio!"

Said idea in question involved snagging one of the special keys from Mephisto and taking Shiemi to the gorgeous Giardino Dei Cieli, the secret garden hidden in a pocket dimension somewhere in Vatican City. To be fair, Yukio wasn't aware of the bitter memories Shiemi had shared with Rin about what had happened there. When she was nothing but a tabula rasa meant to mindlessly serve Shemihaza. He couldn't expect Yukio to be that emotionally sensitive when he only knew the surface of what she'd suffered.

"Okay, okay," Rin said, turning his back. "I can do this. I can figure something out."

"Well, when you do, I hope for her sake it's not over-the-top ridiculous," Yukio said, standing up from his place at the cafeteria table. "I may not know her as well as I used to but I do know she likes subtle."

With that, Yukio rounded the corner and was out of sight. Grimacing and grumbling, Rin shoved the kitchen door open and went to work. His head always worked better once he went into a post-mind-muddle cooking haze. Who knew, maybe the answer would lie in food.

Rin reached forward and turned the radio on. It blared loud and cheery music that filled the air while Rin washed his hands while absently looking at a recipe for cherries jubilee. Shiemi liked that, maybe he could make more tomorrow.

As Rin worked, he absently hummed to the radio's sweet sound.

" _We'll be singing the songs we love to sing, without a single stop~ At the fireplace when we watch the chestnuts pop. Pop! Pop! Pop!"_

He mixed the cherries, careful of the rum on the stovetop. Rin had used his flames to cook before but only seldom due to complications with the True Cross Order. Shura had been legally obligated to warn him of the dangers that his flippant use of flames could cause after a close miss with disaster during a Vatican dinner party.

The rum went up in a fiery blue column that Rin had to tame. As he added the cherries to the sauce, Kuro made himself known and leapt onto the counter with a soft mew.

" **Whatcha making Rin?"**

"Dessert. To most likely be eaten tomorrow," Rin answered simply. He allowed himself a few moments of rest while the sauce cooled. He stretched, leaning up against the counter with a worn out yawn. "And no, you can't have any." He finished, sticking out his tongue.

Kuro made a face of ire. " **Why noooooot?"**

"Because it's for me and Yukio," Rin said, pointing an accusatory finger at the Cat Sith. "And because the last time I let you have anything with cherries in it you got sick and I had to take you to vet. Didn't you hear the way the doctor yelled at me or were you too zonked out on drugs?"

" **Riiiiiiin!"** Kuro whined.

"La la la la la! I can't hear you!" Rin sang, turning back towards the fridge. " _Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we! We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be!"_

While Kuro sulked and glared at his master, Rin continued to croon like a Christmas caroler in the snow. " _Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus two. Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with yooooou~"_

Rin was laughing at Kuro's pout as he scooped vanilla ice cream into a couple dainty glass bowls when a thought hit him.

"Sleigh Ride…" He trailed off. As the thought multiplied and formed in his head, he grew more excited until he was practically flailing. "Sleigh ride. Sleigh ride! Kuro!"

" **I** _ **know**_ **already, Rin. I can't have any,"** The Cat Sith growled.

"No, Kuro, sleigh ride!" Rin exclaimed. "I've got a brilliant idea. I need your help."

" **What's in it for me?"**

Rin rolled his eyes. Ever since Mephisto encouraged Kuro to start asking for things in return for his indenture to Rin, the little scheming devil rarely ever did anything for free anymore. He supposed it was within Kuro's nature as a demon anyway.

"I'll make you something special," Rin promised.

Kuro sat up a little straighter.

* * *

"Rin, where on Earth are we going?"

The biting chill of Winter nipped Shiemi's cheeks as Rin led her along. Prior to the proclaimed _surprise_ he mentioned after getting out of a debriefing, he had tied a blindfold around her eyes, leaving her to wonder what exactly Rin had in store for her. They had gone from the warm corridor of the True Cross Consultation Center to the busy city sidewalks somewhere in town and each clue leading up to the mystery of their date had her badgering him with questions. Yet Rin merely answered them with a mischievous " _you'll see"_ and a light kiss on the nose.

"Just hang on a little bit longer, we're like ten steps away!"

"I'm going to start counting the steps and if we're not there in ten, I'm taking my blindfold off."

"No, don't do that!"

"I am a twenty-year-old woman, I can do whatever I want."

"Okay, okay!" Rin yielded, taking her along just a bit farther until they stopped. "You can take your blindfold off."

As soon as she did, she gasped. Stationed in front of her was a homey carriage fashioned to look like a sleigh and drawn up to Kuro's largest form. Rin took her hand and helped her step into the seat where a wool blanket and a pair of lidded hot cocoa cups waited for them (which Rin seemed to take a mild interest in reheating.) When nestled together with Shiemi, Rin gave an excitable command in rough Gehennan and Kuro was off with a jolt.

Shiemi tentatively raised the cup to her lips and immediately tasted rich cocoa and peppermint. With a soft hum, she laid her head on Rin's shoulder. Even after their years spent together, she could still feel him stiffen at her touch like every time she did he was falling in love with her for the first time all over again.

"Merry Christmas, Rin," She whispered.

Softly, he returned to her: "Merry Christmas."


End file.
